Construction sites, especially during the foundation preparation stage, are generally without access to mains electricity (i.e. are “off-grid” locations). As a result, power systems such as generator sets (often referred to as “gensets”), are utilised on construction sites to provide power to one or more devices/equipment on the construction site, for example a tower crane, flood lights, site cabin power sockets etc. Gensets are also used in other analogous situations for oil and gas exploration, mining, disaster recovery and the like.
The generator set typically includes a diesel/petrol engine arranged to drive an alternator or other form of generator in order to convert the mechanical output from the diesel/petrol engine into electrical energy.
The generator sets may vary in electrical power output from approx. 5 kVA up to around 1000 kVA, but continue to be portable, e.g. by providing wheels so as to be towable or lifting points for pallet forks or chains.
Different sites have different demands for electricity. Some may have a relatively constant demand throughout a day and/or from day-to-day, whereas other sites may have demands that are variable.
The size of generator set required is generally determined at the start of the construction or other project and used throughout the project. However, the maximum power demand on site may change during different phases of the construction project even if the day-to-day demand during the each of the phases of construction remains constant.
The variation in power demand over the duration of the construction project, generally means that the operational efficiency of diesel/petrol powered generator sets are less than optimal. This results in excess usage of fuel and more frequent maintenance requirements.
It is desirable to provide a method of monitoring power provision of a generator set at a location, such as on a construction site, which addresses one or more of the problems and disadvantages identified above.